1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for use in the manufacture of fold-type drapery panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the following patents: Lawson U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,034 and Packer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,854. Neither of the above patents disclose, teach or suggest the present invention.
Lawson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,034, discloses a combination marking device for pinch pleat and fold-type draperies but does not allow for the smaller 21/8 inches full swivel fold-type spacing and requires two operations to locate a finished width on the scale because the marking for a pleated drapery heading requires a separate figure for the pleat and for the space. Packer et al. does not show predetermined computations nor allow for fold-type draperies.